un show mas san valentin
by thomjay95
Summary: cada empleado pasa su san valentin con su chica


era el dia de san valentin y cada enpleado en el parque decidio

pasar unos buenos momentos con sus parejas .

mordecaixmargarita

ellos llevaban semanas como novios para celebrarlo mordecai llevo a

margarita a cenar ahi los 2 conversaban se reian y se besaban-¿que te parece

el restaurant margarita?-pregunto mordecai-esta muy elegante y que

buena eleccion-respondio margarita- claro pense que este seria el lugar

correcto para estar solos-dijo mordecai-claro que si ademas

es dia de san valentin-dijo margarita despues de cenar margarita llevo

a mordecai a su departamento - ¿porque me traes aqui?-pregunto

mordecai-bueno es que estamos mas solos-respondio margarita

luego se le ocurrio una idea se levanto del sillon agarro a mordecai

y lo llevo a su habitacion-margarita que pasa?-pregunto mordecai-quiero segui con esto-respondio margarita entonces ella se quita la ropa y mordecai quita la

suya ahi se acarician y se besan derrepente ahi margarita agarra el pene de mordecai se introduce que hace que se excite mordecai se sonrojaba porque es la primera vez que lo hace con la persona que ama ahi mordecai comenzaba

a penetrar mas a margarita ella le encantaba mucho y mordecai la obedecia cada vez que pide mas despues de hacerlo tomaron un descanso oh mordecai eres increible -dijo margarita -gracias yo hago todo por ti-dijo mordecai

los 2 se besan y se quedan dormidos.

rigbyxeileen

ellos se agradaban mucho y se llevaban bien pero en dia de san valentin rigby tenia el momento perfecto para decirle a eileen lo que sentia de ella y comenzo en el parque de noche ahi rigby puso una manta y el con eileen se sentaron-¿rigby que sucede?- pregunto eileen -este es un momento perfecto para decirte lo que siento de ti-respondio rigby -y bien dimelo-dijo eileen-bueno escucha en realidad tu me gustas mucho porque pasamos bien el rato y los momentos ademas nos divertimos jugando videojuegos y quiero confesarte que yo teamo eileen desde el dia en que te vi -dijo rigby entonce eileen al escuchar eso agarra las mejillas de rigby y comienza a besarlo por los labios ahi derrepente rigby cierra los ojos y eso significaba que le encantaba el beso despues

se detuvieron-y yo a ti tambien rigby -dijo eileen despues miraron los fuegos artificiales del parque que hacian en el dia de san valentin.

musculosoxstarla

ellos llevan meses y años como novios ellos hacian de todo juntos pasear,jugar y hacerle bromas algunas personas musculoso planeo proponerle algo especial a starla en el dia de san valentin hizo una reservacion en el reino de las alitas ahi al llegar la paso a buscar y se fueron al restaurant encontraron algunos asientos -¿micht acaso este es alguna ocasion en que me hayas invitado a cenar?- pregunto starla-si es que yo y tu llevamos meses,dias y años como novios y este seria un momento especial para pedirte algo- dijo musculoso mientras se arrodilla y sostiene una caja-¿starla quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto musculoso-oh mitch que bueno esperado mucho por esto claro que

si acepto casarme contigo-respondio starla mientras ella estira su brazo y musculoso le pone el anillo ahi comienzan a besarse luego se van a casa para ellos fue el mejor san valentin de su vida.

fantasmanoxcelia

ellos eran amigos hasta que se convirtieron en pareja ellos tomaron un rico

cafe primero-mi sabor preferido -decia fantasmo mientras tomaba un

sorbo de su cafe-lo se es delicioso y que bueno que nos guste el mismo

sabor-dijo celia-te gustan los pastelillos no?-pregunto celia-si pero me

gustan las rosquillas-respondio fantasmano despues del cafe se fueron

al acuario-esas tortugas se ven tiernas juntas-dijo celia mientras obserba

el vidrio-si son como el uno para el otro-dijo fantasmano luego aparecieron

delfines-y mira esos delfines tambien estan juntos-dijo celia-si y se quieren-

dijo fantasmano despues del acuario celia y fantasmano se fueron al departamento de fantasmano a escuchar disco en su toca disco -que bueno

es escuchar musica-dijo celia-lo se y solo estamos tu y yo-dijo fantasmano

¿y sabes cual seria mejor?-pregunto celia-¿que?-pregunto fantasmano-esto-

respondio celia se tiro sobre el y comenzaron a besuquearse y acariciarse

un buen rato ahi los dizfrutaban despues se detuvieron-te amo celia-dijo fantasmano-y yo a ti fantasmano-dijo celia mientras se acurruca en el.

thomasxcj

era dia de san valentin era el dia perfecto para que thomas y cj

pasen todo el dia juntos primero ellos fueron al cine primero

ahi cj escogio la pelicula cuando entraron se sentaron y se acomodaron ahi los 2

observaban la pelicula cuando llego la escena de amor thomas aprovecho de

besuquear a cj ellos se besaban y se acariciaban-oh cj te amo- dijo thomas -y yo a ti thomas- dijo cj mientras continuaban besandose -quiero hacer algo

contigo cuando vayamos a mi casa en mi cuarto-dijo thomas -yo se que es-dijo cj mientras continuan besandose.

bensonxaundrey

ellos son vecinos del mismo departamento eran primero amigos despues comenzaron hacer pareja benson decidio invitar a aundrey a comer y ver una pelicula en su apartamento -hola aundrey-dijo benson con

un tono coqueto-hola benson que bueno verte-dijoa aundrey

mientras le da un beso en la mejilla-ven entra-dijo benson entonces aundrey entra ahi los 2 se sientan primero van a cenar ahi la comida que hizo benson era deliciosa y bebieron del mejor vino benson era tacaño con sus empleados perezosos pero es romantico con aundrey despues vieron alguna

pelicula en la tv de benson cuando aundrey se asustaba abrazaba a benson ahi el

la acariciaba para que si tranquilize despues de la pelicula platicaban-

y dime ¿que te esta pareciendo esto aundrey?-pregunto benson bueno esto es genial y mucho mejor-respondio aundrey luego a benson se le ocurrio una idea

-oye aundrey dime te quieres bañar conmigo?-pregunto benson-claro que

si-respondio aundrey entonces aundrey se va la recamara de

benson mientras que el llena la bañera despues de llenarla espera a aundrey

que se esta quitando la ropa el se sienta primero luego llega ella y se mete

-como te sientes aundrey?-pregunto benson-me siento bien y relajada-

respondio aundrey-¿nunca te bañaste con alguien verdad?-pregunto de

nuevo benson-no jamas me eh bañado con alguien-respondio aundrey de nuevo

luego de un momento de silencio hasta que aundrey se le encendio la chispa- oye benson ¿sabes que seria mejor para esto?lpregunto aundrey coquetamente-que?-pregunto benson confundido-esto-respondio aundrey comienza hacercase mas a benson y comienza a besarlo ahi benson acaricia su cuerpo desnudo

mientras ella rodea sus brazos en su cuello ahi los 2 comienzan a hudirse en el agua mientras se acarician ahi siguen con sus besos y caricias de placer luego

benson decide introducirce dentro de ella ahi aundrey dio un pequeño grito y suelta una lagrima-si no quieres hacerlo esta bien-dijo benson preocupado al ver la expresion de su novia-no te preocupes no son de dolor si no de felicidad -dijo aundrey mientra se seca su lagrima entonces ella se frota para que el dolor desaparesca y se convierta en placer para benson es la primera vez que

lo hace con la mujer que amaba ahi despues se hizo placer para aundrey despues de unos minutos se detuvieron y salieron de la bañera

secaron sus mienbros y su cuerpo benson llevo a aundrey a su dormitorio y se tendieron- vaya benson eres lo maximo-dijo aundrey excitada -bueno eres la primera con quien lo rompo-dijo benson los 2 comienzan a besarse asi pasaron

un romantico san valentin.

FIN


End file.
